The present invention relates to a wound-covering article with prearrangement for attachment of a vacuum device in accordance with the generic part of claim 1.
Wound drainage systems for the treating of heavily exuding wounds, in particular in the case of edemas, are generally known. The individual components can vary as a function of the entire system, whereby the general construction remains substantially the same. Core components are a gas- and fluid-tight wound covering and a means generating a vacuum, e.g., a vacuum pump. In this manner substances present in the wound can be evacuated via a drainage hose that must be arranged under the wound-covering element.
Such drainage devices for the treatment of wounds are known, e.g., from the patent EP 1 814 609 B1. The device comprises an absorption body with super-absorbing particles that is placed in the wound area. A gas-tight, film-like wound-covering element is adhesively fastened on the body of the patient over it. A drainage hose is introduced into the wound area parallel to the wound-covering element via which hose the substances present in the wound area can be evacuated.
A device for wound treatment using a vacuum is also known from DE 29 53 373 C2 that is built up from a wound-covering element, a foam insert located underneath it and from at least one hose line communicating with the pores of the foam insert.
Other wound drainage systems with vacuum pumps attached to them are sufficiently known from the prior art. Such wound drainage systems are, as previously described, very complex in their construction, have expensive individual components and are difficult to manage in their use. In particular, the wound-covering elements used in them must be able to meet the special requirements for such a vacuum system and are therefore often associated with elevated costs.
Therefore, the present invention has the problem of making available a wound-covering article for use in a vacuum system that is simple and flexible in its use and requires only low manufacturing costs.